


sister, you're falling through the sky

by kimaracretak



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambigously Shippy, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: (sister, can you see me?) || They had never been three, not when they set their minds to it.





	sister, you're falling through the sky

**Author's Note:**

> give me the weird sisters as a triple goddess you absolute coward of a show
> 
> xposted from fan-flashworks' 'magic' challenge

She found Agatha first.

Gaunt, monochrome Agatha, a blinding pillar of white and black in the middle of the courtyard, hands clenched in loose fists at her side. She didn't resist when Prudence took her hand, prised back her fingers to reveal the shimmering silver stone.

"There's something in the rocks here," Agatha said. "Magic the Academy won't teach us. Have you been underground?" Her head titled, eyes tracking Prudence's gaze up and down. "I would follow you to the source."

"Sister," Prudence said, and kissed her pale lips. "Don't you know by now that we'll follow each other everywhere?"

**

They found Dorcas together.

She was red and grey, suspended in midair; her lips moved in silent communion and her dangling heel caught Agatha's shoulder more kindly than one of the tree branches would.

Her glamour was too perfectly nice, and Prudence had to still Agatha's claws. "Quite rude to speak to the dead without your sisters," she said to Dorcas.

Dorcas floated to the ground, bowed with her body and not her eyes. Her flame-brittle hair crackled, and Prudence watched the spark jump to Agatha's nails, to her own.

"Sisters," Dorcas said. "I always knew we would make three."

**

The bed wasn't big enough for three, but then, they had never been three, not when they set their minds to it. It was getting easier, Prudence thought - easier to lay back flat and feel her sisters curl close into her body.

Under her nightdress, under theirs. Never under the skin, not yet.

The moon outside rose pale as blood. Autumn's heart was walking towards them with arms outstretched, and Prudence felt herself and her sisters changing in anticipation. Crows perched on Agatha's head, and Dorcas wound ghosts tight around her fingers.

There was so much work to be done.


End file.
